Athon
{{Infobox character|caption = |age = 18|gender = Male|height = |weapon = Sword|weaponname = Brave Edge|family = Mother: Koria De Artes Adoptive Father: Arok De Artes Biologic father: Aurol (doesnt know) Sister: Mariola De Artes |image = |Magestatus = none mage |Mageclass = |name = Athon|Birthname = Athon De Artes|birthinformation = 41th of Utora (20 september) 570  Artotria, Kingdom of Valmera.}} Athon De Artes is the deuteragonist in Neravine. He is a close friend of Krad and Kieto but his relationship to Elexia is somewhat tense due to their rivality. Both of them strive to find the unbrekable blade and bring it to their respective homeland. Biography Athon De Artes was born 570 on the 41 of Utora in Artoria the capital of Valmera as the son of Koria- and Arok De Artes. However Arok was not Athon's true father. The story behind Athon's biological father and the reason Athon was accepted as Arok's son is a complicated story that begun when his mother Koria was young. Athons mother, Koria De Artes was born as Koria Vera-Celí. It was due to the family's position as a wealthy middle class family that Koria had connections to both the upper and the lower classess. It was with these wide connections, in combination with her attraction to danger, that Koria met and befriended the assassin Aurol. Aurols reputation as a dangerous and cold hearted assassin had yet not reached Artora, the town where Koria lived when they first met. But it would not take long until it did. Eventually Koria and Aurol fell in love and began a relationship. Yet even after knowing about Aurol being an assassin Koria didnt show any fear to him, in fact the exact oposit, she showed him great trust. Yet despite her strong love to Aurol, Koria had to think of her family's reputation and refused helping Aurol in diffrent ways like for example to provide him information or hiding him. But the time went by and Aurol had no one else to go to. He handed Koria an Itrinestan coin and asked her to help him. A favor payed with an itrinestan coin is said to be the will of the gods so Koria could not refuse it, in return she would posses the coin herself. Her feelings for Aurol would never change despite him using an itrinestan coin against her. After a while Aurol made himself an enemy of the crown and got arrested by the royal guards. He was soon sentenced to death. Koria then gave the itrinestan coin to the general in charge of Aurols arresting and forced him to free Aurol and excommunicate him instead. The general now possesed the coin and he rolled it across the table back to Koria asking her to tell him why. At first Koria asked him if he was sure he wanted to spoil the coins purpose on the answer of that question. He replied her that he knew she was hiding something and he had to know what it was. Koria was forced to tell the general that she was pregnant with Aurols child, and then gave back the coin to the general asking for his silence about it. The general kept the coin as Koria left the room. Barely a few hours had passed before the general called for Koria again and gave her back the coin. Koria asked what he wanted and he told her to marry his nephew Arok De Artes whom had courted Koria for some time already. The reason was that the general had faith in his nephew to raise the child far from what Aurol had become. Koria had to agree and before Aurol was sent in exile Koria met with him and told him about her pregnancy. She then gave him the coin back asking him not to ever return to Valmera in fear that if he did the authority would surely kill him. Aurol and Koria departed and never met again. Early life Due to the funny fact that Aurol and Arok actually bared similar appearance Athon was easily generally accepted as the son of Arok De Artes, something that Athon himself would grow up to be very proud of. It was with great pride that Athon always looked up to the man he knew as his father, he idolized him. Considering his parents past it was never a coinsidence that Athon thinks the way he does. From the moment he was born both Koria and Arok agreed to raise Athon the best way possible to make sure to keep him away from turning out like Aurol. Therefor he was strictly raised to consider assassination, thievery, treason and even archery as inhonourful and/or unforgivable crimes. With other words, Athon was raied to think one way in order to keep him away from his heritage, and it worked very good. Even to this day Athon idolizes Arok and is incredibly proud to be the son of such a great man. This was a great relief for Koria who constantly worried that Athon would end up like his true father and get himself arrested and killed. She was not alone to worry though , Everyone to know about Athons biological father was afraid Athon one day would show the same cold hearted and untrustworthy traits as Aurol. This was the reason that Athon later would have difficulties to attend the Royal Guards of Valmera, secretly very few people trusted Athon. One of those who had most doubts in him was the commander of the royal guards himself, the man that once had used the itrinestan coin to force Athons mother into marrying Arok and now was belived to be Athons great uncle. During the war to the east Athons father was often busy due to his work, so Athon would often miss him but always had a geat and close relationship to Arok. Arok loved Athon as his own and it rarely came across his mind that Athon wasnt actually his. When Athon was 13 Arok passed away due to an infected wound from the end of the east war. Among the last words Arok said to his beloved son was "There lies no true glory in war, true glory can only be found in a heart willing to protect the weaker". Athon always lived by those words and ever since the day Arok left this world he dedicated his life to train his battleskills only to one day attend the royal guard. But even after turning 16 Athon was never accepted to the royal guard no matter how hard he tried. This was not because he was not good enough, truth to be told Athon was even more skilled than Arok had been at that age. It was only due to the royal guards commander refusing to take Athon in as he would not fully trust him. After the war to the east In the summer of 585 the guardians of the curse over the south crypt where the Unbreakable Blade has been held since the end in the war has now been reversed. Anyone to enter with the intention of keeping the blade safe there would die, futher allowing anyone with the intention to take the sword away from there to do so. The valmeran council had claimed the right to the unbreakable blade since the end of the East War and now started plotting about bringing the sword to Valmera where it would be safe. But who would be foolish enough to be sent on such a quest, the answer fell upon the son of Arok De Artes; Athon. Having his fathers strenght and skills in combat but his mother's foolish hybris he was the perfect choise. Ofcourse Athon wasnt THAT dumb, in return for succeeding this mission he demanded to be granted a place in the royal guard. Knowing this would give him personal motivation the commander of the royal guards finally accepted the terms. And so Athon was sent out on his mission starting out by going to Xhivers to by a map of the old heletian capital Calastrea. Personality Athons personality is a mix of his genetic heritage from his parents and a result of his upbringing. He is very confident and sometimes also bossy. He is mostly happy, alert and purposeful yet careless. Athon has been brought up with very specific morals and is very is keen to keep to those. Yet he is kind-hearted but also tends to speak his mind when he feels like it. Etymology O'riginally' the name Athon''' is a combination of the name Ethan which means enduring in greek(?) and Athony. '''In the universe where he belongs however the name originates from the god of glory Athonseius and means "Glory". Relationships *Friends: Cynthia * Best friend: Krad Grandeva * Close friends: Kieto and Lélee * Close friend but also kind of rival: Elexia Trivia *Athon is often seen sitting cross legged, this is a sign of his carefree personalety. *Athon loved children and would love to have a family on his own one day. Appearence and art Athon has fluffy brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and a rather athletic body. character_sketches___short_profiles_by_manga_denise-d69jdha (kopia).png|Athon sketch Category:Characters Category:De Artes Family Category:Main Characters Category:Nonemages